If You're Not the One
by YamisGal
Summary: Seto and Serenity are dating, and Serenity is realizing that she may have to fight to keep Seto in her arms and not the arms of a stranger Chap 4 up
1. Midnight Departure

Songfic to "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Beningfield  
I'm going to put the lyrics of the song in *…*  
  
Two figures walk side by side parallel to a small river bathed in moonlight. They come to a small bridge that crosses over the river. Seto and Serenity cross over half way and lean on the railing, watching the moonlight dance on the calm, quiet river. An usually cold breeze blows by, causing Serenity to shiver. Being the perfect gentleman, Seto removes his navy trench coat and drapes it around her shoulders. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, trapping her in a loving embrace. Serenity looks up at him with a grateful smile and then takes one of his hands in hers.  
  
*If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours, this way?  
If you're not mine, then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand, at all?*  
  
They hold one another in their gaze and smile silently. Seto leans down and starts kissing her, teasingly at first, but then more strongly and more demanding. They live for the moment with no care for the future. Wishing to keep this moment forever, so that Serenity could never leave Seto's arms to go away for the weekend. Seto would do anything, give anything for Serenity to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
*You never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now.  
We'll make it through and I hope you're the one I share my life with.*  
  
They had started dating a few years ago when Serenity had finally persuaded her brother to let them date. Right after he had given his consent and Serenity went to get ready, he had pulled Seto aside.  
  
~Flashback~  
"I swear, if you hurt my sister in anyway….if you dare to take her heart and break it into a million pieces, I will make you wish that you were never born." Joey growled.  
  
"Calm down, Joey." Seto ordered in a calm voice that only made him more angry.   
"I have no intention of breaking Serenity's heart. I love her as much as you do maybe more."  
  
Joey growled angrily. He loved his little sister dearly, but there was a certain kind of love that a brother could not provide. Seto had hit home, and by looking straight into those cold, confident blue eyes, Joey could tell that he knew it.  
  
"Just remember what I told you..." he warned as Serenity came back. Seto ignored Joey's gaze and offered his arm to Serenity and then they had gone out on their date.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seto chuckled to himself as he recalled the memory. Joey knew that Seto Kaiba was not afraid of him, but it was cute how he tried to protect his sister the way he tried to protect Mokuba.  
  
He laid back and stretched out on his bed. He hadn't realized how lonely he had been after Mokuba moved out. He had dropped Serenity off at the airport about an hour ago and he missed her already. Before she had gotten out of the limo, he had pulled her close and had given her a kiss so long and passionate, he had become lightheaded from lack of oxygen. He requested that the driver stay put in the limo and he(Seto) personally helped Serenity carry her luggage to the private jet that he had arranged for her to travel in, insisting that it would be safer. He stayed there until the jet had faded into the distance.  
  
He shook his head bringing himself back to reality. He felt a wetness around his eyes and realized that he was crying. Tears were freely streaming down his face. He angrily wiped them away;crying wouldn't help solve anything except now he knew he had strong feelings than he thought for Serenity.  
  
Serenity. The sound of her name made him weak in the knees. Just thinking about her made him feel so lonely. He already missed her soft chocolate brown eyes and beautiful hair and her lips that felt as if they were made of silk.  
  
For the first time in his life, he needed someone, besides himself and Mokuba. In the beginning, he was content to have Serenity as his girlfriend, but now he wanted her to have a bigger role in his life. He never wanted to be apart from Serenity ever again. He wanted her to be by his side,for the rest of their lives, as his wife.  
  
*If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?*  
  
That night Seto cried himself to sleep, thinking of Serenity.   
  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side* 


	2. Serenity's Return

If You're not the One  
Chapter 2: Serenity's Return  
  
Two weeks after Serenity's departure, Seto was awakened by a long gentle kiss on the lips. He slowly stirred and rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be....could it?   
"Serenity?....is that you?" he choked out. "What are you doing here? You're not due back until next week..."  
  
"I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer, so I called your pilot and he brought me back to your arms, or at least your room...." she laughed. "So..." she said twirling her long brown hair around her finger. "Do you want to go see a movie?"  
  
"Of course I would!" Seto replied with enthusiasm as he jumped out of bed. Serenity giggled.   
  
"What's so funny?" Seto wondered aloud. He suddenly realized that he was only wearing his Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers and was walking around bear chested. He started to grab his blanket to cover himself with but figured since she already saw him like that, it wouldn't matter. He blushed anyway.   
  
"I'll go get changed." he added as he kissed her cheek. He looked over at Serenity as he went to his closet to get his clothes for the day. He saw she was wearing a white blouse and a baby blue skirt, so he grabbed a pair of dressy pants and pulled them on. He slid a tank top on over his head and threw on a button down shirt over top. He returned to Serenity's side. Slipping an arm around her waist, he suggested that they depart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They paid for the popcorn and drinks before entering the theatre labeled "What a Girl Wants" because Serenity wanted to see a romantic "chick flick" type movie. About 15 minutes into the movie, Seto leaned close to her.  
  
"Let's give them some competition," he whispered in her ear, nodding up toward the couple kissing onscreen. Serenity couldn't help but grin; even when he wasn't dueling, he could never be second best.   
  
Taking her grin as her acceptamce, he started planting kisses on her neck, working his way up to her lips. To his surprise, she met him halfway. She kissed him teasingly before becoming more challenging and demanding. Neither of them saw any other part of the movie; they were too wrapped up in each other's warm, loving embraces.  
  
After they finally realized the movie had ended, the pair walked out of the theatre, arm in arm to the limo.  
  
"So, where are we going now?' Serenity asked as she climbed in the limo.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Seto chuckled.  
  
Serenity crawled into Seto's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's a surprise." He mumbled, turning red; normally Serenity was never this forward. Little did he know, Serenity was surprised with her own actions.  
  
"Okay then." she replied and made herself content with running her fingers up and down Seto's neck until the hairs stood on end. Her warm chocolate brown eyes met the cool gaze of his confident cobalt blue ones. He leaned in for a kiss and they spent the rest of the ride in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please! R/R! 


	3. The Dance

If You're Not the One  
  
Chapter 3: The Dance  
  
I finished my last final and it's the last day of school, so I finally had time to update this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limo came to a sudden halt, and the couple almost fell off the seat. Seto angrily broke the kiss to yell at the driver, but the sound became muffled as Serenity grew more bold and once again reclaimed his lips with her own. The driver opened the door and sweatdropped when he found them making out in the backseat.  
  
After a few moments when it became apparent that they weren't going to stop, he cleared his throat rather loudly, trying to get their attention. Seto reluctantly broke the kiss once more and glared at the driver, before kissing Serenity again and rearranging his arms around her. He knew they would have to get out eventually, but it seemed all too soon. With a defeated sigh, he scooted across the back seat toward the door. He picked Serenity up bridal-style and carried her out of the car and put her on her feet.   
  
Serenity draped his arm around her slender shoulders, pulling him closer. When they reached the door, he reluctantly removed his arm. He offered his arm to her she took it; now they walked in side by side, their arms intertwined.   
  
All eyes seemed to be on them as they made their way into the room. Seto was immediately swarmed by business associates that wished to merge their companies with Kaiba Corp and fortune-hunting mothers that ignored the fact that the young CEO was not single and pushed their daughters toward him. Serenity was forgotten as everyone pushed her away, trying to get Seto's attention.  
  
The champion duelist struggled to free himself from the throng before things got out of hand as they always did, but it seemed for every person he pushed aside, two more would take their place. The DJ played a slow song and Seto tried even harder. He fought to make his way over to Serenity. As he tried to push his way over to her,much to his dismay, he found he was dragged in the opposite direction. To make matters worse, there were two girls on each of his arms and they each had a fairly tight grip on him. If only he didn't have a problem with hitting a girl; it was one of the more gentlemanly qualities he had that showed only occasionally. He struggled to free himself from their grasp, but they tightened their grip on him even more, if that was possible.  
  
Serenity followed behind, silently fuming. Everyone figured she was just a pushover when it came to Seto, but if anything, she was even more protective. She'd show them! She tapped one of the girl's on the shoulder, and then the girl stared at her, trying to hide her annoyance.   
  
"It seems you've taken a liking to Seto..." Serenity commented.  
  
"Yeah, so?" the girl replied, tightening her grip on Seto even more, making him wince with pain.  
  
"This is a bad thing for you because he's mine!" Serenity countered smugly.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" the girl challenged, refusing to let go.   
  
That was the last straw for Serenity. Without bothering to reply, she pryed the girl's hand off Seto's arm with very little effort and bent the girl's arm back until she cried out. So what if it wasn't nice, at least it worked.  
  
"Okay!....I give!...I give!" the girl sobbed, tears choking her voice. "Just, please...let me go!"  
  
All of the other girls who had been watching quickly let go of Seto and sped away as fast as they could in high heels and a dress. Serenity smirked as she watched them depart before taking her place at Seto's side. Seto was rubbing his arm, trying to regain circulation in it. Those damn girls had cut off his blood flow with their grip! As Serenity took her place beside him, Seto couldn't help but notice that Serenity was overly happy.  
  
"Since when do you smirk?" he demanded.  
  
"I guess I must have picked it up from you," Serenity answered teasingly. "Dance with me."  
  
Her hands claimed his shoulders as his hands found their way to her waist. She kissed him lightly, feeling comfortable in the circle of their arms. To the annoyance of the other girl's, Serenity rested her head on his chest as they slowly rocked side to side, turning round and round in that one area of floor. All too soon the song came to an end, but they refused to part, for fear that the other girls would seperate them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry the chapters in this story are so short, but I try to make them more descriptive than lengthly! I need suggestions, so if you have any, please tell me! 


	4. After the Party

If You're Not the One  
  
Chapter Four: After the Party  
  
By the time the song had stopped and they felt that most of Seto's fangirls were gone, it was 2:00AM. Little did they know, some of the fangirls had stayed behind. By the time they got into the Kaiba Corp limo, Seto's clothes were askew from rapid girl's eagerness to own a piece of the CEO's wardrobe.   
  
As the limo pulled away, Serenity edged closer to Seto, but he was staring off into space. She snuggled close and laid her head on his shoulder. Seto snapped out of his daze, and bent to kiss the brunette's forehead. Just then, Serenity's cell phone rang and she dug through her purse to find it. (A/N: What else could ruin such a kawaii moment?)  
  
"Hello?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyance from creeping into her voice.  
  
"Serenity? Why aren't ya home yet?" her older brother demanded.  
  
" I forgot to tell you," she said, biting her lip, trying to think of a good excuse. "that I'm sleeping over Mai's."  
  
"That's impossible!" Jou argued.  
  
"Why is that?" Serenity asked, wondering how he had caught on so fast.  
  
There was a long pause before he answered.  
  
"because...because, shesherewithme."   
  
Although he had spoken fast, she had caught every word. A grin spread across her face as she pictured Jou turning red with embarassment.  
  
"Since you're with Mai, I guess you won't have a problem with the fact that I'm sleeping over Kaiba's then," she smirked victoriously. "See ya tommorrow, buh bye!"  
  
She hung up before he could protest.   
  
"Now, where were we?"she questioned the handsome CEO.  
  
Seto pulled Serenity into his lap, putting his left arm around her shoulders and stroking her leg with his right hand. He leaned toward her, intent on kissing her. He was surpised when she met his lips with equal passion. Normally, he was the dominant one, but today she was giving him a run for his money. Their kisses were hard and fierce, desperately wanting to taste one another.   
  
Seto's hands ran through Serenity's hair while her hands found their way to his chest, feeling every well-curved muscle and started to unbutton his jacket. Then she seductively grabbed his tie, drawing him closer to her. The limo came to a halt, but they didn't notice.Their lips glided over one another's with ease, as if these two pairs of lips were made to kiss each other. Seto eased his arms around Serenity, surrounding her in his warm embrace.   
  
Using one hand, he groped blindly for the door and slowly backed out, leading Serenity with his other hand and many short, sweet kisses. He picked her up "bridal style" and took her though the front door and up the grand staircase. Unable to resist temptation any longer, Seto started sucking on the tender skin on his girlfriend's neck.   
  
They had finally made it to Serenity's guest room. The room was grandly decorated. It had baby blue curtains and walls, but it had medium blue comfortors/pillows on the king-sized canopy bed. It was this bed that Seto playfully dumped Serenity on before returning to his room through the door that connected their rooms. She grinned and made sure that the door between their rooms was locked(so Seto could resist the urge to peek). Then she opened the large cherry armoire that contained a very fashionable wardrobe for whenever she slept over.(A/N: I'm not implying anything...why ever would you think that?)  
  
Pulling on comfy sweats, she flopped on the bed and snuggled under the covers. As she started drifting off to sleep, she felt warm lips on her forehead. Seto joined her beneath the covers and put his arm around her waist as they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Should I end it here? Or should I continue? Do you want a lemon? Or just implied?  
  
Please R/R!  
  
The next story I will be updating is ~I loved you from afar~ another Seto/Serenity fic!  
  
~YamisGal 


End file.
